


A Hole in the World

by Yeomanrand



Category: Fringe
Genre: Dreams, Episode Related, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia goes home and dreams; the Observers may only be partially right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hole in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Immediately follows the S3 finale and therefore will probably be Jossed in short order.

It's hours before Olivia and Broyles leave the warehouse from the incredibly impromptu meeting between the three of them, Walternate, and Olivia's alternate self. She racks her brain all the way back to the Bureau, and then again on her drive home, because she can't remember how the Others arrived. One moment she and Broyles were examining the machine; in the next, they were simply there.

Olivia does not like things she cannot explain, and she likes even less the feeling their appearance took something else away from her universe.

Once in her apartment, she goes directly to bed, curling up under the knitted afghan her sister'd given her many years ago, mind still sifting through the puzzle.

She falls asleep, and sleeping dreams of piloting a ship, a tall three-master, on an open ocean. She's anxious in her dream in a way she doesn't allow herself upon waking; their supplies are low, but she also knows they can't be too far from land, because she can see the gulls. Even a small island will be acceptable, and she's sent her navigator belowdecks to check the chart because she swears there should be something larger on the horizon -- knows, deep in her bones, that something fundamental is missing -- but he hasn't returned.

The sound of the chop beneath her vessel is being overtaken by a roaring, and her heart nearly stops when she realizes in the way you recognize in dreams that the reason she's seeing nothing on the horizon is that there is nothing on the horizon to see. There is no horizon, just the edge of the world where landfall should be, and the hissing roar of a waterfall cut off by absolute nothingness below.

She jerks awake into the darkness and a ringing phone, her hand stretching out across an unexpectedly cool, empty sheet.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [A Picture is worth 1,000 words](http://igrockspock.livejournal.com/173793.html) multi-fandom comment fic fest; [the image that inspired this story](http://igrockspock.livejournal.com/173793.html?thread=1950433#t1950433). Unbeta'd; concrit welcome.


End file.
